Clifford money making
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After spending a thousand dollar on doggie treat, Clifford decided to make a thousand dollar himself with Daffodil.


At the apartment, Clifford was looking for his sockspider in the livingroom. Soon, he found some green paper on the ground. He picked it up and notice there were a thousand dollar bill.

Clifford said, "Hevi Kabisa, a thousand dollar bill. Cool. I wonder what I can buy with this money."

So Clifford went to the store to find something that is worth a thousand dollar. He asked the clerk, "Excuse me sir, can I buy something that is worth a thousand dollar?"

Clerk said, "Hmm, a thousand dollar. Wait, here."

So the clerk went to the storage room and bought a big bag of treat. Clifford was confused and said, "Uh, how is a bag of doggie treat a thousand dollar."

Clerk said, "This is not an ordinary doggie treat. This is a make a wish treat. You take a bite of the biscuit and it will grant you a wish."

Clifford said, "Wow, that is so cool."

Clerk said, "Now, the rule to wishing is that you can't wish people to be dead, executed, or suicide. Can't wish for money, can't wish for anyone to kill another person, can't wish to raise the dead, cannot change the past, cannot go to the future, cannot change people to get things your ways by doing what they want or don't want to do, and you can't wish for anyone to fall in love."

Clifford said, "Wow, that is some rules."

Clerk said, "Yes, well enjoy your wishes."

So Clifford went back to the apartment. He shows Daffodil the doggie bag. He said, "Hey Daffodil, guess what?"

Daffodil yawned and said, "What is it now Clifford?"

Clifford said, "I got a special doggie treat."

Daffodil said, "How is a doggie treat special?"

Clifford said, "I'll show you."

Clifford ate a piece of dog biscuit and said, "I wish I have a bowl of water."

Suddenly, a bowl of water appear in front of Clifford. Daffodil was shocked and said, "Wow Clifford, how did you do that?"

Clifford said, "This is a wishing doggie treat. First you take a bite, then you wish for something and it comes up."

Daffodil said, "Whoa. How much did it cost you?"

Clifford said, "A thousand dollar."

Daffodil said, "Uh, where did you get the money?"

Clifford said, "I found it on the ground."

Daffodil said, "Did you know that it might've belong to someone else?"

Clifford said, "Well, maybe, but finders keepers, losers sweepers."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, maybe we should find out who the money belong to."

Clifford said, "Well, okay."

So Clifford and Daffodil went to the livingroom. They saw Emily Elizabeth.

Clifford said, "Hey Emily Elizabeth, what up?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh hi Clifford. I can't play right now. I gotta find it fast."

Daffodil said, "Find what?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "A thousand dollar. I was saving it until I go to college. Now it seem to disappeared."

Clifford eyes widen and said, "Uh, you don't happen to know what happened if the thousand dollar was gone do you."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, I would have to start all over again. It took me years to make that much money."

Clifford said, "Yeah, you might."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hmm, maybe I left my money in my room."

So Emily Elizabeth went to her room to find the money. When she got there, she notice a big bag of doggie treat. She called, "CLIFFORD!"

Clifford gasped and he went to the room and said, "Uh, oh."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, where did you get the big bag of doggie treat?"

Clifford said, "Uh, found them."

Emily Elizabeth looked at the tag and it was label a thousand dollar. She gasped and looked at Clifford furiously and said, "Clifford, did you steal my money to buy this doggie treat?"

Clifford gulped and said, "Yes."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, I am very disappointed in you. You have any idea how hard is to make a thousand dollar."

Clifford said, "It was an accident. I didn't know. I found it on the ground and..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "And you didn't even tell me."

Emily Elizabeth left the room, leaving Clifford alone whimpering. Daffodil came in and said, "Clifford, are you okay?"

Clifford said, "No. What am I gonna do?"

Daffodil said, "Oh, it okay Clifford. I'm sure we'll think of something."

Clifford said, "I can't wish to change the past or wish for money, because it the rule."

Daffodil said, "Well, why not do something to make money?"

Clifford said, "How?"

Daffodil said, "Well, there's lot of ways we can make money. Like having a yard sale."

Clifford gasped and said, "That's a great idea Daffodil, but we don't have anything to sell."

Daffodil said, "Well, we can sell some of our old toys that we don't play with anymore."

Clifford said, "Hmm, that a great idea Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Great, now let get as much stuff as we can."

Clifford said, "Right."

So Clifford and Daffodil went to get all of their old toys for the yard sale. They went to the front of the building to sell them.

Clifford said, "So um Daffodil, how are we gonna sell our toys if no one is here yet?"

Daffodil said, "You gotta be patience Clifford. Someone will soon comes."

Clifford said, "I sure hope so."

Soon, Jorge came and said, "Hey Clifford, Daffodil. Having a yard sale?"

Clifford said, "Hey Jorge. Would you like to buy something?"

Jorge said, "Sure. What you got?"

Clifford said, "Well, I got my old sockspider, my rubber hotdog, my squeak toy, jingle ball, my old collar, rubber bone, a football, a soccer ball, a basketball, and my old uniforms."

Jorge said, "Wow. How much are they?"

Clifford said, "A dollar."

Jorge said, "Okay. I'll have one of your old uniform."

Clifford said, "Great."

So Clifford gave Jorge a uniform and Jorge gave Clifford a dollar.

Clifford said, "Pleasure doing business with you."

Jorge said, "Thanks. See ya."

Clifford said, "Wow Daffodil. I just earn my first dollar."

Daffodil said, "That's great. Soon, we'll get a thousand dollar."

Clifford said, "I sure hope so."

Soon, Flo and Zo came.

Flo said, "Hey Clifford, hi Daffodil."

Zo said, "What are you guys doing?"

Clifford said, "Hi Flo. Hi Zo. I'm making money to help Emily Elizabeth get to college."

Zo said, "Wow. That's a lot of money."

Clifford said, "Yep. So, what do you wanna buy?"

Flo said, "Hmm, can I have one of your old collar?"

Zo said, "Me too."

Clifford said, "Great. One dollar please."

So Flo and Zo gave Clifford one dollar and he gave them a collar.

Zo said, "Wow, thanks Clifford."

Flo said, "Yeah thanks."

Clifford said, "You're welcome. Pleasure doing business with you."

So Flo and Zo left.

Daffodil said, "Wow Clifford. Now you have three dollar."

Clifford said, "Yeah. I wonder who will come next."

Soon, Norville flew in and said, "Hey Clifford, hi Daffodil. Having a yard sale I see."

Clifford said, "Hey Norville. Wanna buy something."

Norville said, "Hmm, maybe. I think I'll buy two uniform and a rubber bone."

Clifford said, "That'll be three dollar."

So Norville gave Clifford three dollar and he gave Norville a rubber bone and two uniform.

Norville said, "Wow, thanks Clifford."

Clifford said, "You're welcome. Pleasure doing business with you."

So Norville left.

Daffodil said, "Wow Clifford, you're really getting a hang with this yard sale."

Clifford said, "Yeah. Now I have six dollar."

Daffodil said, "Way a go Clifford."

Clifford said, "Thanks."

Daffodil said, "Pretty soon you'll be getting a lot of money."

Clifford said, "Yeah, if I can get it fast."

Soon, the Sidarski children came.

Sid said, "Hi Clifford. Hi Daffodil."

Clifford said, "Hey guys, what up?"

Sophie said, "Oh, we were just walking around the neighborhood."

Lucy said, "So what are you guys doing?"

Clifford said, "I'm making money by selling all of my old stuff."

Lewis said, "Wow."

Sid said, "Can we buy something please?"

Clifford said, "Sure. What would you like to buy?"

Lucy said, "Oh, I would like to buy this squeak toy."

Sid said, "Me too."

Lewis said, "I want one."

Sophie said, "Don't forget me."

Clifford said, "Wow, okay. The four squeak toy I got are a hot dog, hamburger, bone, and hedgehog."

Sophie said, "They're all great."

Clifford said, "That'll be one dollar please."

So the mice gave Clifford each a dollar and he gave them each a squeak toy.

Lewis said, "Wow, thanks Clifford. This is awesome."

Clifford said, "Pleasure doing business with you."

So the mice left back home.

Clifford said, "Wow Daffodil, I got ten dollars."

Daffodil said, "That's so great Clifford."

Clifford said, "But I'll never make it to a thousand and I'm running out of stuff."

Daffodil said, "Well, there's other ways you can make money."

Clifford said, "Like how?"

Daffodil said, "Well, we could sell lemonade."

Clifford said, "But we don't have any."

Daffodil said, "Don't worry, we'll make it. Come on."

So Clifford and Daffodil went back into the apartment to make some lemonade. After they were done, they took it back outside and made a lemonade stand.

Daffodil said, "Alright Clifford, we got all the thing we need to sell lemonade."

Clifford said, "Yes, but how much do lemonade cost anyway?"

Daffodil said, "It cost five dollars."

Clifford said, "Whoa."

Soon, Cheri came and saw Clifford and Daffodil.

Cheri said, "Hi Clifford. Hi Daffodil."

Clifford and Daffodil said, "Hi Cheri."

Cheri said, "What are you guys up to?"

Clifford said, "I'm selling lemonade to get a thousand dollar."

Cheri said, "Wow, that's a lot of money."

Clifford said, "Wanna be my first customer to buy one."

Cheri said, "Of course. Anything for my boyfriend."

Cheri gave Clifford five dollar and he gave her a cup of lemonade.

Cheri said, "Thank Clifford."

Clifford said, "Pleasure doing business with you Cheri."

So Cheri left.

Daffodil said, "Wow Clifford. That was good."

Clifford said, "Yeah, I just hope we can sell these babies fast."

Daffodil said, "Well, right now you have Fifthteen dollars."

Clifford said, "Yeah, me too."

Soon, Teacup came and said, "Hi Clifford, hi Daffodil."

Clifford said, "Hi Teacup."

Teacup said, "What are you all doing?"

Daffodil said, "We're selling lemonade to get a thousand dollars."

Teacup said, "Whoa, that's a lot of money."

Clifford said, "Yeah, wanna buy one."

Teacup said, "Sure. How much?"

Clifford said, "Five dollars."

So Teacup gave Clifford five dollars and he gave her a cup of lemonade and drank it."

Teacup said, "Thanks Clifford."

Clifford said, "Pleasure doing business with you Teacup."

So Teacup left.

Daffodil said, "Wow Clifford, you got twenty dollars now."

Clifford said, "Yeah, but I wish I can find out how to make money faster."

Soon, Jack came and said, "Hey Clifford."

Clifford said, "Hi Jack. What up?"

Jack said, "It time for some exercise."

Clifford said, "Oh not right now. I gotta make some money to get a thousand dollar."

Jack said, "Hmm, you need to make money huh. I got it. Clifford, I am willing to give you five hundred dollars if you do me a little favor."

Clifford said, "Sure."

Jack said, "I want you to run the dangerous obstacle court for me."

Clifford said, "What kind?"

Jack said, "You gotta jump through a boil of water, run through the gas chamber, and eat a whole basket of ants."

Daffodil said, "WHAT! I will not have my brother do some crazy things like that."

Clifford said, "Aw, come on Daffodil please. For Emily Elizabeth."

Daffodil sighed and said, "Fine, but be careful."

Jack said, "Great, let go."

So Clifford, Jack, and Daffodil went to the obstacle court.

Jack said, "Alright Clifford, you ready."

Clifford said, "Ready."

Jack said, "On your mark, get set, GO!"

So Clifford ran the whole obstacle court by jumping through a boil of water, running through the gas chamber, and eating a whole basket of ants. He then ran back to the finish line. Jack and Daffodil went toward him.

Clifford said, "I did it."

Daffodil said, "Way a go Clifford."

Jack said, "Good job."

Clifford said, "Thanks."

Jack said, "Here you go Clifford. Five hundred dollar is your reward."

Jack gave Clifford five hundred dollar."

Clifford said, "Wow, thanks."

Jack said, "You're welcome. See ya."

So Jack left."

Clifford said, "Wow Daffodil, now I have five hundred and twenty dollar."

Daffodil said, "That's great Clifford. You are half way there."

Clifford said, "So, how else can I make money?"

Daffodil said, "Well, you could apply for a job."

Clifford said, "Aw, but I don't wanna work. That'll take a while to make money."

Daffodil said, "Hmm, I know a magic show might help."

Clifford said, "A magic show, but I'm not magic."

Daffodil said, "Oh don't worry. I have a plan."

So Clifford and Daffodil went to the store to buy some magic kit. Soon, they went outside and Clifford dressed up as a magician.

Clifford said, "Uh Daffodil, I'm not sure it gonna work."

Daffodil said, "Don't worry Clifford. You'll do fine. Now, when you say Abra Kadabra. You pull me out of the hat."

Clifford said, "Isn't that kind of cheating?"

Daffodil said, "No, but you can't tell anyone how you do it."

Clifford said, "Why not?"

Daffodil said, "Because a magician never reveal their secret."

Clifford said, "Oh, I see. So how much does people makes with this?"

Daffodil said, "It depend on how many people shows up and see it and like it."

Clifford said, "Cool."

So Clifford and Daffodil got ready to do their magician stuff. Soon, Clifford started pulling item out of the hat. Many people and animals watch him as he pulled many object out. Lots of people and animals loves it so much that they throw money at him for rewards. An hour later, it was finish.

Clifford said, "Wow Daffodil, we sure made a lot of money. How much did we make?"

Daffodil said, "Well, it seems to me we made two hundred dollar."

Clifford said, "So we have five hundred and twenty and we have two hundred more, so that makes seven hundred and twenty."

Daffodil said, "Yep, we're getting close."

Clifford said, "Hmm, how else can I make money?"

Daffodil said, "Hmm, not sure. I think we covered everything."

Clifford said, "Wait, I got an idea. I can make a bet."

Daffodil said, "What?"

Clifford said, "Remember when Jack gave me a deal to cross the obstacle court. Maybe if I can make bet with other people, then that will allow me to make more money."

Daffodil said, "Hmm, I'm not sure it a great idea Clifford."

Clifford said, "Why not?"

Daffodil said, "Well, the bet that Jack gave you was a little risky. The next bet you make with someone might be worse. It can be dangerous."

Clifford said, "Danger, ha. I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. HA HA HA HA!"

Daffodil said, "Oh fine."

Clifford said, "Come on, let go find someone."

So Clifford and Daffodil went to look around the city to find someone to make a bet with Clifford. Soon, Shelia came forward.

Shelia said, "Hi Clifford, hi Daffodil. What are you guys up to?"

Daffodil said, "We're trying to raise a thousand dollar for Emily Elizabeth."

Shelia said, "Oh, that's great."

Clifford said, "And I'm trying to make a bet to see what I can accomplish."

Shelia said, "A bet. Hmm, I think I might have a bet for you."

Clifford said, "You do."

Shelia said, "Yes. I will give you eighty dollar if you help me capture some meat."

Clifford said, "What kind of meat?"

Shelia said, "Hmm, maybe a squirrel would be nice."

Clifford said, "Well, dogs does chase squirrel. Wait, do I have to kill it?"

Shelia said, "Yes, but do it gently if you must."

Clifford said, "Hmm, okay."

So Clifford left to find the squirrel.

Daffodil said, "Shelia, why do you need a squirrel for anyway?"

Shelia said, "Well I have to eat meat you know. Yes I raid through trash, but I don't feel like a fox myself if I don't eat any juicy meat."

Daffodil said, "Well that is true."

Shelia said, "So, why does Clifford need to make a thousand dollar for Emily Elizabeth?"

Daffodil said, "Well, Clifford accidently spend that money on the big doggie treat bag that he bought this morning which made Emily Elizabeth scold him so we're trying to raise money to make it up for it."

Shelia said, "What is the money for anyway?"

Daffodil said, "College."

Shelia said, "Whoa, that's a lot of money."

Daffodil said, "Yeah."

Soon, Clifford came back with the dead squirrel and said, "Alright Shelia, I got the dead squirrel."

Shelia said, "Aw, thanks Clifford and here is your eighty dollar."

Shelia gave Clifford eighty dollar.

Clifford said, "Wow, thanks."

Shelia said, "You're welcome. Well, see ya."

So Shelia left.

Clifford said, "Wow Daffodil, now I have eight hundred dollar."

Daffodil said, "Wow Clifford, that's great. You're almost there."

Clifford said, "Yeah, so how else can I make money?"

Daffodil said, "Well, you could find some money at the apartment."

Clifford said, "What you mean?"

Daffodil said, "Well, sometime people leaves there things everywhere and you can find just about anything even when you don't even expected."

Clifford said, "Hmm, okay. Let go."

So Clifford and Daffodil went back to the apartment to search for money around the livingroom, bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and the courtyard. Soon, they both came back to the room and collected one hundred dollar.

Clifford said, "Wow Daffodil, I didn't know how much money we got."

Daffodil said, "Yep. We collected one hundred dollar, which lead us to nine hundred dollar instead."

Clifford said, "Aw man, we're so close. We need to find another hundred dollar."

Daffodil said, "Well I'm all out of ideas Clifford."

Clifford said, "Let see, we sell lemonade, sell our toys, made bet, find money around the apartment, and did magic trick. I don't know how else do make money."

Daffodil said, "Don't worry Clifford. You can make money tomorrow."

Clifford said, "Aw, but I can't do it tomorrow, I gotta do it now."

Daffodil said, "But Clifford, there is no place to look."

Soon, Norville came and said, "Hi Clifford, hi Daffodil. What up?"

Clifford said, "Oh, hi Norville."

Norville said, "Hey Clifford, what with the long face?"

Daffodil said, "Clifford have been doing many ways to make a thounsand dollar and he is only a hundred dollar short. I ask him to do it tomorrow, but he is worried that Emily Elizabeth would be even madder."

Norville said, "Oh, I see. Well, I do have this hundred dollar bill that I'm not using."

Clifford said, "Huh?"

Norville said, "Yeah. You can have it Clifford."

Clifford said, "Can I Norville? Are you sure?"

Norville said, "Yes, anything for my puppy friend."

Norville gave Clifford a hundred dollar.

Clifford said, "Wow, thanks Norville."

Norville said, "No problem Clifford."

Soon, Emily Elizabeth came and Clifford rushed to give her the money.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey Clifford, what do you got there?"

Clifford said, "Emily Elizabeth, I'm sorry that I spend all the money on doggie treat. So I did everything I could to make a thousand dollar."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh, thank Clifford. That was really sweet."

Clifford and Emily Elizabeth hugged each other.

Daffodil said, "Aw, that was sweet."

Norville said, "It sure was."

So everybody was happy once again.

The End.


End file.
